bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Indecision Amalgamation
"The Indecision Amalgamation" is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, April 3, 2014. Summary Penny gets an offer to be in the to Serial Ape-ist (Serial Ape-ist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill) and can't decide whether to take the . Sheldon is being indecisive on which new system to buy driving Amy crazy. Raj actually finds himself with two s to after he runs into Amy's friend Emily and gets a message from Lucy. Extended Plot Sheldon is moving up and down while sitting at his and complaining how full his is. Leonard tells him to do the obvious thing and to relive himself, but Sheldon is trying to decide which new system to buy, or . To assist in his process, he learned that it is better to have a full bladder according to a study he found on the . Leonard quips that he should not have peed before he moved in with Sheldon. Penny comes in very with her latest and how she can on cue. She talks about turning on her " " which pushes Sheldon over his limit causing him to run for the to pee. Leonard asks if she is going to ask about Sheldon's reaction which Penny tells him that it's not her first there. The s are having at Penny's place while Bernadette tells them about an incident at work. She signed a for a that was about to ; however, Bernadette discovered that her co-worker been in a horrible . Thinking about her retirement, Bernadette told her that she deserved it, not the accident. Penny gets a call from her agent that she didn't get the part she had just auditioned for, but the Serial Apeist producers called back that the was hers if she wanted it. She doesn't know whether to take it or not. Raj is at and runs into Emily. She remembered his , how he had Amy talk for him and then she tracked him down and acted a bit weird. Raj apologizes to her and tells that she is the coolest he ever found . Raj is not the weirdest guy she had ever she ever met either. After about his personality, Emily asks him to join her so they can get to know each other. While having their dinner at Amy's Apartment, Sheldon can't stop talking to Amy about his video game system conundrum. Amy asks him to pass the . As he is getting the butter, Sheldon remarks that he doesn't think Amy is paying enough attention to his subject. She apologizes and then fakes an interest with overly enthusiastic comments. She agrees that it is very tough to make a . Sheldon asks her what he should do and she bangs on the saying, Please pass the butter!" A shocked Sheldon ends up handing the butter to her while staring at her. Penny is now mulling over her decision with Leonard whether to do the (Serial Ape-ist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill). The is terrible. Leonard tells her that she could give a good performance even if it's a bad movie. Unfortunately it pays even less than she made at The Cheesecake Factory. Penny has to oil a -wearing while she, too, is wearing a bikini and giant s. Leonard then remarks that it must be a film due to the bikini on the monkey which causes Penny to stare at him. At the end of date night, Sheldon thanks her for and gets ready to leave. Amy asks him if he is forgetting something since it's date night. Sheldon realizes what he had forgotten and willingly goes over to her . They seem to enjoy it, but he continues to discuss video game systems during the kiss. Minus Shamy, the gang is having dinner at Leonard's and Raj is telling them about his accidental meeting with Emily. They have plans for the and Raj plans on her with some astronomy banter. He demonstrates on Penny who is moved until Leonard cuts him off. Sheldon comes in and asks the guys to help him with his game system decision. The guys give him their opinions, Penny doesn't know what he's talking about and Bernadette says that she prefers the Wii system. Raj gets a from Lucy who wants to see him again. Leonard is impressed that he is juggling two , while Penny is not. Raj wonders how he can date two women at the same time when his normal is zero women. He need to know if it is fine to to one about the other. Both Bernadette and Howard agree and then ask each other if they were seeing others while they were dating. Howard, Bernadette and Penny were not, while Leonard is disappointed that Penny didn't ask him. Penny and Leonard are having with Wil Wheaton so Penny is trying to get some - . Wil says that he has taken some s he he could call ing. Penny doesn't think that "Star Trek" was that bad, though Wil wasn't thinking about his time on "Star Trek". Penny should take jobs that she is excited about. Work that she knows is going to be bad can be crushing. Wil starts talking about the bad jobs he got after '' and starts to get ed and doesn't really help Penny. Bernadette and Howard are climbing the stairs with Bernadette hoping her goes into a before she reads the inappropriate things in her get well card. Howard wants to know if she was like this way before they got . In apartment 4A, they are still ing about Raj's girl issues and he's decide to date both of them. He plans on saying to life. The other guys conclude that Raj is going to alone. Amy and Sheldon walk into ready to the XBox One game system. He reverts back to indecision after thinking about the times he was about the purchases he has made in the . Amy is definitely peeved. Amy offers to buy him both systems; however, Sheldon doesn't have room for both units in his . Amy will get him a new entertainment center which then requires another decision. She then tosses a for him. Sheldon catches it. Amy asks which it is and Sheldon merely calls it a instead of or , still unable to make a decision. Then he throws it away. Raj is now on his date with Emily. He tells her about also having a date with Lucy. He asks Emily what she would do. She normally talks about on a , but she was promised weird so she goes for it. Since Raj and Lucy had only kissed and did not have and Raj thinks that he has to tell her about it, she finds that . Emily says that she doesn't need to know since they have just started seeing each other. They seem to be having a good time together. Returning to Best Buy, Sheldon is sitting on the still worrying about his decision with Amy leaning against him. An tells them the is closed, the are shut down and that they must leave without buying either system. Amy offers to buy Sheldon dinner to make him feel better, but Sheldon can't decide where to eat. Then he finds Amy's quarter. Finally, Penny is in her on the of ''Serial Ape-ist 2, in a bikini, being fitted for a pair of monkey hands. After asked how they feel, she says that they are great and don't feel like at all. The orangutan in the bikini comes in and recognizes Penny. What shocks Penny is that her wrestling companion is Wil Wheaton. Critics *Jesse Schedeen for IGN- The Big Bang Theory came back from another short hiatus with guns blazing. This was an enjoyable episode that explored several variations on the theme of indecision. It delivered some solid comedy, particularly where Raj and Amy were concerned. And it offered further momentum for Penny's acting struggles and Raj's love life. I wish Sheldon's Xbox/PS4 dilemma had been trimmed a bit in favor of more Penny material, but this was still a strong installment all around. *Dhruv Rao of The DR Club gave the episode a B+, concluding with his opinion that "There's too much going on in one half-hour episode." http://the-drclub.webs.com/apps/blog/show/42125910-the-indecision-amalgamation-s7e19 *IMDb user reviewshttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt3521964/reviews?ref_=tt_ql_7 Notes *'Title Reference:' Sheldon, Penny and Raj are all indecisive about choices they have to make. *Taping date: March 11, 2014 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=451 *This episode was watched by 17.73 million people with a rating of 4.9 (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users 22.86 million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #2 for the week ending April 6, 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on April 3, 2014 with 3.816 million viewers with a weekly ranking of #1. * Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-7-episode-19-the-indecision-amalgamation/ Costume notes *Leonard wears his black "Galaxy" t-shirt. *Shedon wears his red "Flash Equation" t-shirt and his green DNA Molecules t-shirt by BabblesTees . Trivia *Sheldon did not have problem at all about what game platform he would buy and play in the previous episodes. He once possessed PS2, PS3, Xbox, Xbox 360, classic Nintendo, Super Nintendo, Nintendo 64, and Wii at the same time - which he reported all to be lost in the theft in The Bozeman Reaction (S3E13). Also He was seen playing both XBox 360 and Wii in the previous episodes. But, since he owns 8 game systems he probably only has 11 units in his entertainment center (With one unit being cable, another being his Blu-ray Player). *Sheldon tells Amy, "I stood before a case of iPods, and I bought a Zune." This statement is in accordance with what he told Raj at their very first meeting in The Staircase Implementation (S3E22): "I assure you, you will be sorry you wasted your money on an iPod when Microsoft comes out with theirs." *Penny appears in the sequel to Serial Apist (Serial Ape-ist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill), as a paid acting job. *Laura Spencer is the third actress playing a character interested in Raj that has appeared on the TV series " ". Also as Yvette in "The Locomotive Manipulation" and Katie Leclerc as another Emily (the deaf girl in season 5) in "The Wiggly Finger Catalyst". *Second time Sheldon kisses Amy this season and fourth time they kissed on the whole series. (At least seen on camera.) *The viewers can tell by this episode, Sheldon is totally fine with Amy and him touching, since they kiss and in the Best Buy scene where she is leaning up against him. *The episode plot is based on indecision. Penny and Raj make their decisions while Sheldon does not make his decision. *First episode where Wil Wheaton appears and does not have any scenes with Sheldon. He starts appearing with Penny as a fellow actor. * This is the first time Penny and Wil Wheaton have seen each other since "The Wheaton Recurrence" (S3E19). *Second episode where Sheldon has a bathroom urge due to subliminal messaging. First was "The Precious Fragmentation". Quotes :Sheldon: You'd think after Xbox, there'd be Xbox 2. But no, next came Xbox 360. And now, after 360, comes Xbox One. Why "one"? Maybe that's how many seconds of thought they put into naming it. ---- :Amy: This is a nightmare! How will you ever make a decision? :Sheldon: You see? I don't know! What should I do? :Amy:' '(Shouting) PLEASE PASS THE BUTTER! ---- :Amy: I've heard that if you flip a coin, it will tell you how you actually feel, because you'll either be disappointed or excited by the outcome. :Sheldon: Interesting. :Amy: So, heads it's PS4, tails it's Xbox One. :Sheldon: All right, I'll try. :Amy: (flips coin) What is it? :Sheldon: A quarter. (throws quarter away) ---- :Sheldon: On the one hand, the Xbox One has a better camera, but the PS4 has a removable hard drive. Thoughts? :Amy: 'I can't feel my legs. ---- :'Leonard: Oh. How did the audition go? :Penny: I killed it. I was even able to cry real tears right on the spot. :Leonard: Oh, that’s great. :Penny: I know. Next time I get pulled over for a speeding ticket, here comes the waterworks. :Sheldon: Here comes the waterworks! :Leonard: Aren't you going to ask? :Penny: What? Is this my first day? ---- :Emily: Your friend e-mailed me because you were afraid to, then you tracked me down and acted like a lunatic? :Raj: Yes. Rajesh Koothrappali. ---- :Penny: Sometimes I feel like I can control the killer gorilla instinct inside of me, but then I see these bananas and I just want to eat them and then kill people. ---- :Raj: And if it's a clear night, I'm gonna lay some romantic astronomy on her. :Penny: Like what? Show me. :Raj: I can't do that to Leonard. This is some powerful panty-dropping stuff. :Leonard: You have my blessing. Go for it. :Raj: Okay. Penny, two of the brightest stars in the night sky are Altair and Vega. And it is said they were deeply in love, but forever separated by the celestial river of the Milky Way. :Penny: Oh, that’s sad. :Raj: It is. But once a year on the seventh day of the seventh month, Vega cries so hard that all the magpies of the world fly up and create a bridge with their wings so the two lovers can be together for a single night of passion. :Penny: Wow. :Leonard: Okay, that's enough. ---- :Sheldon: Quick poll. PS4 or Xbox One? Raj. :Raj: Uh, Xbox One. :Sheldon: Penny. :Penny: Huh? :Sheldon: Leonard. :Leonard: PS4. :Sheldon: Wolowitz. :Howard: Both great. :Sheldon: Bernadette. :Bernadette: I like the Wii. :Sheldon: Thanks, grandma. Gallery LEFT7.jpg|Seeking professional advice from Wil Wheaton. PS9.jpg|Raj is showing the gang how he is going to romance Emily while telling her about the stars. PS8.jpg|Reading script for Serial Ape-ist 2. PS7.jpg|Wil gets depressed about the horrible movies he's made in the past. PS6.jpg|Raj on a date with Emily. PS5.jpg|Emily is interested in Raj. PS4.jpg|Raj is connecting with Emily. PS2.jpg|Sheldon forgot to kiss Amy. PS11.jpg|Game system decision time. PS10.jpg|Sheldon's obsession with game systems is annoying Amy. PS1.jpg|Sheldon still can't decide. Tired Amy leans on him. Dec4.png|Penny is shocked at Bernadette's inappropriate comments. Dec3.png|Please pass the butter!! Dec2.png|Let me buy you both of them. Dec1.png|Shamy kiss. Bikwill.jpg|Look who's in the suit? Orange.png|Penny and Wil's movie. Ora2.jpg|Not Wil Wheaton, a real orangutan. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/3951-s7-spoilers/page-383 Taping Report by Lione Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Raj episodes Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Amy has a date Category:Games Category:Articles With Photos Category:Sheldon has a date Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon Kisses Amy Category:Penny has a job Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Wil Wheaton Category:Emily Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Amy Category:Sheldon Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Transcripts Category:The Big Bang Theory